ABC wipper challange!
by GravityFallsGeek
Summary: WendyxDipper ABC challange! But,I will be adding a special ending chapter. Chapter 2: B- Behind the hat- Being teased angers people. Anger leads to admitting things you didn't want too. And, being Dipper, there is a lot of things you could have admitted. But the fact that he admitted one thing he really didn't want to, leads to a tip of the old hat. (I need a better title.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been a long time. BUT, I can explain. My laptop got a virus so I couldn't come on here and write without it not saving...But i'm back! HORRAY! *Fireworks* haha, jk. 

But, anyways... The whole idea of this is the ABC challange! But, i'm doing a WendyxDipper version! Never heard of the ABC challange? Well, each chapter has a title of the next letter in the alphabet...so there is going to be 26 chapters, but each of them are one-shots so the next chapter has NOTHING to do with the last one or any of the others. But, i'm creating my OWN twist to have a special ending, meaning an extra chapter! Most of these will be told in one POV. Either Dipper's or Wendy's. Although, some chapters may be in both POV's at one point. Some are sappy. Some are humor filled. Some are completley romancey. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer~ I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did, don't you think I would have made me a character and Dipper and Wendy dating already?

**Chapter 1~ A- Addicted**

**Wendy's POV:**

I think he's addicted. But i'm not completly sure, for he won't even tell me. Not a single thing. He barley even talks to me anymore, and let me tell you this... It hurts.

I don't know why it hurts so much, I mean... were still friends! But it just does. Sometimes I wish he never found that book. Yeah, the book. THAT'S what he's addicted to, and I hate it. Even though I have no clue what it's about, I just don't like his darn book. It's taking Dipper away from m-... I mean everybody. Ok, acually meant me. I care for Dipper, alright! I know he cares for me too, but he sure isn't showing it as often! Well, until today. _No. _Nevermind. He's wasn't showing care... He was showing _more._ He was showing love...and affection. But, for you to understand, I guess I should tell you everything. Straight from the begining to end.

**...**

"Mabel, can I talk to you?" I asked as the preppy girl skipped down the staris and into the giftshop. Mabel stopped and turned to me with a smile but suddenly frowned when she saw how troubled I looked. "Oh. My. Gnome. Wendy, you look horrible! What happened!?" She cried as she sat in the chair next to me and stared at me for answers. "I got some heart-ache." I stated, putting my head onto the counter. Mabel didn't speak for a few seconds. "Did Robbie break up with you?" she guessed as I mumbled a 'no' and shook my head. "Then...what is it?" Mabel questioned with a slight tilt of her head like a confused dog. "Dipper."

My words suprised Mabel so much, she fell off her stool and fell onto the ground. She got up and picked the stool back up, sitting back onto it. "Dipper!?" She pratically yelled into my ear. "Wendy, you KNOW very well, that Dipper would NEVER hurt you! What ever he did must had been a mistake!" Mabel defended her brother. "Then how come he's always ignoing me and reading that book? Hmm?" I questioned in a slightly raised voice. Mabel frowned... Then suddenly smiled and her eyes lit up. You wouldn't _belive_ what she did after that. She started _laughing _at me.

"What? What's so funny?" I growled as Mabel suddenly stopped. "Well. Wendy, your overreacting. Dipper is planning something, for you. He uses the book as a cover up when he's around you! And he's ignoring you so he can keep it silent, or he'll blurt it out!" Mabel said, getting out of her seat and twirling around. "What's he planning?" I asked as Mabel's eyes widened. "I can't tell you." "Why not?" "Because I promised Dipper that I wouldn't..."

With that, Mabel started to leave the room. "Wait, Mabel!" I called after her as she turned around to face me. "Hmm?" She asked in reply. "Why does it hurt so much when he's ignoring me, though? Were still friends and all..." I asked in confusion. Mabel smiled. "You should learn for yourself soon enough." She said, skipping out of the room. I sighed. This was already confusing enough, and Mabel was making it more confusing.

I sat there for a few more moments, before looking around and relizing that Dipper came downstaris. He was staring at me with a blank expression, which I returned. "Hey, Wendy. Why do you look so down? What's the problem?" My blank expression suddenly turned into a slightly angery one. "Your the problem." I stated. Dipper suddenly paled and had an guilty expression like he knew what he did wrong. "W-what did I do?" He murmered in a hurt tone. I squinted my eyes at him. "All you do is read that book all day,-" I started to say, ignoring everything Mabel just told me. Dipper interupted me before I could continue. "Wendy, i'm not trying to hurt you, all i'm doing is making something for you-" I interupted him, to continue my angery statement. "-and you never even talk to me any more! And guess what the worst part is, Dipper? It hurts! But you don't care because you keep doing it!" Dipper suddenly paused, looking completley heart-broken. He dropped his book, making a bunch of papers drop out of him it and flutter onto the floor. He had tears in his eyes as ran out of the shack.

I suddenly felt bad and stared at the door he ran out of. Now I felt like the bad guy. I sighed loudly and slammed my head on the counter. "Owww..." I muttered and looked up. The first thing I looked at, was Dipper's book on the floor. I then looked around at all the papers that fluttered out. Were those the papers he was writing about me on? Is this what Mabel and Dipper were trying to tell me about?

I stared at the papers for a few moments before getting off my lazy butt and gathering all the papers together. There was a few sheets off paper, I would at least say 6. Each written on front and back, completley. There was numbers on each sheet, so I put them in order. I began looking at the first few sentences. It looked like a story to me... Which it was.

I began reading it, and the more I did, the more horrible I felt. I just blew up and got angrey for no reason, at Dipper Pines. Who speant days writing this story for his crush. I can't belive I did that. I'm a horrible person.

I read through the story one more time before looking at the door. I couldn't see Dipper anywhere and it's been over half an hour. I suddenly pulled on my jacket, grabbed the story, and ran out the door in search for Dipper.

**...**

As soon as I stepped outside, I paused and looked around. Now where would Dipper go? I looked ahead at the forest and suddenly smiled. That's exactley where he would go! I ran into the forest and kept swishing my head from side to side, making sure I didn't miss him. "Dipper?!" I called out in such a worried voice that it didn't sound like me. "W-who's there? Whoever you are, g-go away! I don't wanna talk..." I followed the voice tha said that into an empty clearing. Dipper was sitting on a boulder in the middle of the cleraing, hugging his knees to his chest and head buried in his arms. I frowned.

"Dipper?" I asked a little more sweetly, sounded more like me, as I approuched the boulder. Dipper looked up at me. I suddenly felt bad. He had tear stains on his cheaks. A lot of them. "Dipper, I'm sorry... I just didn't like being ignored...By you of all people..." I murmered. Dipper looked at the papers in my hands and suddenly his eyes widened. I smiled. "It was a good story..." I said as climbing up and sitting next to him. Dipper blushed and looked away. "Hey, don't be embaressed about it. I'm sure it might happen someday." I smiled and blushed a little as Dipper looked up at me in suprise. "B-but...It's a fictional story I wrote about us getting married..." He said quietly. I shook my head. "No, Dipper. Your wrong. _Nothing _is fictional about love." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and did the same. "This is a dream..." He murmered. I laughed a little. "No, It's not. But, Dipper...Can you promise me one thing?" I questioned. He looked up at me and nodded. "Promise me to never be so addicted to something that you ignore me, Ok?" I asked.

"I promise." Dipper spoke boldly. I smiled as Dipper suddenly frowned. "What about Robbie?" He asked. "Robbie? Oh, It's defiantley over. I only think of him as a brother!" I said. Dipper grinned from ear to ear. "That's good..." I peaked his cheak before looked up at the sky. I could tell Dipper was blushing even though I wasn't looking. "It's getting dark..." I muttered. "Let's go back to the shack." Dipper spoke in agreement. We jumped off the boulder and walked back to the shack, hand in hand.

I know, it pretty much sucked...BUT, This was a chapter I didn't do much thinking on. I did alot of thinking on B and a few others so the other chapter SHOULD be a lot better! I hope you liked it though! R-and-R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this is a while. Oh god, Sorry! It took me a while to piece this chapter together, but I got it now! :)**

**Wendy's POV**

Up on the rooftop- and I know what you're thinking, don't you dare start singing that Christmas song- was where I sat, humming a random tune as I kicked my feet that were dangling from the roof. The roof of the Mystery Shack certainly wasn't the highest point in Gravity Falls, but at sunset the sight from here was something special. The sun outlined the trees and gave the whole town a orange glow. The sight almost made everything seems normal. Like everyone was okay. And almost everyone was. _Almost. _

I moved my gaze from the slightly darkening sky and looked down towards the ground. You could see a few people here and there taking a walk and hear laughs from time to time. Otherwise, it was silence. It was really nice to see people not stuck inside on electronics and actually taking in scenery. Most other places you don't really see that. I sighed happily and smiled. Sometimes you really have to love this old place.

I turned back to the sunset, which was nearly done now. The sky was darker and the clouds had lessened. My shoulders sagged in relaxation as I took a sip of my freshly opened soda. The silence made everything better- but was quickly ruined by some snooty sounding voices.

**Dipper's POV**

I took in a deep breath, the scent of pine trees and summer breeze filling my nostrils. I sighed happily and looked around. I was sitting in the shade, my back against a tree, reading to my hearts content. I was at the start of the forest, still seeing the Shack as I rested on the tree in the front. I gave lopsided smiles to the people who walked by, and I will admit it was kinda strange having all these people I didn't know smile back. I didn't pay much attention though, my eyes always looking back to my book or occasionally... up at the Shack roof.

Wendy was sitting up there, looking as chill as she ever does. But I couldn't see her too well, considering she was kinda far way. But I could still tell it was her from the bright shade of orange hair. Even though I noticed her, she didn't notice me. It didn't bother me though, considering I wasn't out here to have Wendy catch me staring at her. I came out here to read in the nice weather while it lasted. It was gonna rain later, making it quite cool out here for summer heat. Plus it was getting darker as the sun went down, and the wind picked up a little. This was a sign that make me know it was gonna rain soon, so I placed a bookmark on the page I was reading and closed the book. I stood, stretched and looked around. A few people were finishing their walks and I started jogging back towards my summer home, trying to avoid the groups of people walking and talking way too loud. It was just my luck that some girl bumped into me, making me drop my book. I was just happy that the bookmark didn't fly out.

I bent down, and the jerk who made me drop it starting laughing along with two other laughs. The sounded familiar... my eyes sidened as I picked my book from the ground and stood back up. And surely enough, I was right. It was Pacifica and her little poesy. I growled a little as I tucked my current mystery novel in my vest and dusted myself off of the small amount of grass and dirt. "Well, well. Hello, Dipwad." Pacifica taunted, smirking in her evil way like she always does. I just rolled my eyes and turned away from her. I couldn't see her frustrated and stuck-up reaction, but I did hear her huff. "Walking away from trouble, eh Pines? Sure does seem like a cowardly move to me." I muttered under my breath. "Keep your cool, Dipper. Keep your cool..." After how low I said that, Pacifica still heard me and snickered. "You have no cool to keep, nerd. If anything, you're-"

I cut her off by turning around to face her, my expression clearly showing my anger. Pacifica took a step back, looking surprised. "Why can't you just leave me and my family alone, Northwest?! You'd think with all the money your fraud of a family owns, that you would actually have some things to keep you entertained! But instead you have to go and pick on people who have done nothing to you but be themselves!" I spat out. I closed my eyes and turned back around. "You _disgust _me." With that, I kept walking. I thought I had finally gotten rid of them. But, boy was I wrong. I only got them angry. And that never good.

"Fraud of a family? _Fraud of a FAMILY_?!" Pacifica asked, venom in her voice. It actually made me cringe a little. I turned back to her, her face boiling red in anger. I gulped a little... "Says the boy who has a great uncle KNOWN for being a fraud." My eyebrows knitted together. I gave her this cold and hard stare, having no expression on my face. I pointed right at her. "Listen here, you faker. Insulting me is one thing, but insulting my family is another." Pacifica pointed her stuck-up nose in the air. "You insulted my family first." I rolled my eyes. Okay, maybe she was right, but still. Pacifica was way worse.

"Hey kid, pick on someone your own size." I heard a voice that had become common to my ears. My eyes widened as wide as dinner plates, as I turned to face Wendy who had appeared behind me. My eyes glanced to the roof and- yep. No one was up there now.

"Are you talking to me, soulless?" The blonde behind me questioned, her eyes narrowing. Wendy gave the shorter of the girls a confused look. "Soulless?" She questioned. "Umm, yeah. Gingers have no soul, red." Pacifica smirked, as if she was offending her. HA, jokes on you, dumb blonde. Wendy doesn't get offended easily. Wendy laughed a little, pretending to wipe away tears as Pacifica just raised her obviously plucked eyebrows. "OH, that's funny!" Wendy gave another chuckle before glancing back at me, giving me a reassuring wink, making me blush. And of course, Pacifica had to notice that.

"Hey Dip?" Pacifica asked, sounding like she was trying to flirt as she gave her hair a flip. I wasn't assumed at this point. In fact, I was aggravated. "What?" I asked a little coldly, thunder beginning to rumble. "You said I couldn't tease your family, _right?" _She questioned, giving the most evil smile I have ever seen on someones face. "Umm, yeah?" I answered, unsure as to what was going to happen. Pacifica then faced Wendy, pointing a finger at her. "Well, _she _isn't family." I made a threatening noise, almost over powering the thunders complaining. My anger was so high up, I didn't even know what I was saying.

_But I said it_

And it was EMBARRASSING.

"Well she might not be family, YET, but I care enough about her to where she is! Basically, I'm telling you to fudge off and leave my family alone, friends INCLUDED." Wendy and Pacifica both turned towards me. But it took me a while to realize what I said. And when I did not notice, it hit me hard.

_Oh._

I blinked a few times, before blushing and tipping my hat over my eyes. Right when I did so, lighting struck and rain poured down quickly. "CRAP, my boots!" Pacifica cried, running off to who knows where, and I could care less.

I turned away from Wendy, having complete embarrassment on my face that was covered by my hat. I ran back to the Shack, tears actually threatening to poor out of my eyes. I wouldn't let them though. I stomped through a few mud puddles and opened the door, slamming the door behind me as I ran upstairs. I could feel my sisters confused gaze on my back as I went up.

**Mabel's POV**

What the sparkles?! My brother just ran in with his hat covering his eyes and mud covering most of his bottom half. He seemed soaked, but I couldn't tell. He ran away so fast. I wonder what's wrong with him. He said he was just reading. And rain never dampens his mood to where he brings his hat over his eyes. Like, the hat, it may seem silly, but that's the best way to tell when he's upset. Tipped over his eyes, something happened that he doesn't wanna talk about, normally on he's himself. Tipped up more then usual, he's in a good mood. But what in the world caused him to be in a bad mood?

I bit my lip, head tilting to the side like a confused puppy. I was thinking for once in a life time. (Don't get use to it guys. It won't last long.) I didn't have much time to ponder on the most confusing thing about my sibling, before Wendy came in. I gave her a glace, waving to her. "Hey Wendster!" I gigged at the nickname I called her by. She smiled slightly. "Hey, Mabel!" Her smile faded quick, making me kinda surprised. "Mabel, can I ask you something about your bother?" Wendy getting serious? Oh boy, this must be impo-

I paused, giving my red head friend a wide smile. This was the moment! This was the time! She was gonna ask me if Dipper liked her... BACK! I squealed, making Wendy blink in confusion. "Of course you can!" Wendy gave me a lopsided and grateful smile. "Thanks. So, I was wondering... Why does Dipper always hide behind his hat?" I froze, frowning. "Wait, you saw what happened then?" Surprisingly, Wendy nodded sadly but... _blushed?_

"O-kayyy, I won't ask for yours and Dipper's sake, but why he always hides is because..." I sighed. "Facial expressions are a dead give away of how you feel. Or so Dipper says." I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. Dipper could never explain himself. "So he hides them with his hat." I shrugged. "Doesn't make much sense to me, because the hat gives it away on his own, but you kinda get it?" Wendy just nodded plainly. "Dip hides his emotions?"

"Uhh, yeah. But considering you know what happened you should really go talk to him. Nothing much I can do it you guys don't wanna tell me." I smiled encouragingly. I actually could have helped, but this was what I called 'Dipper and Wendy bonding time' and they can't do that when a Mabel is there! But that doesn't mean I can't _listen._ I giggled as Wendy gave me a thumbs up and headed up to the attic.

This was gonna be interesting.

**Wendy's** **POV**

I peeked into the slightly cracked open door. I saw Dipper laying on his bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. The poor kid was pale and looked like he was rethinking life. Alright, time to stop being a stalker and actually talk to him. I opened the door all the way and walked in, making Dipper look up. His eyes widened when he saw it was me and automatically slipped his hat back over his warm brown eyes. "Come on, Dip. What are you so upset about?" I said, sitting on the edge of his bed. He peeked out from under his hat. "What I said was so... so... embarrassing." I blinked. The kid was beating himself up over that? I chuckled and wiped the hat right off his head.

"I think it was sweet. Sticking up for your friends, family, and..." I gave a slightly devilish grin, and blushed. "Soon to be family." The little kid shot up, now sitting up. He was staring at me with a confused stare. "What are you saying here?" I rolled my eyes slightly. "I'm saying you're a big dork and I like that about you." I said, fiddling with his cap in my hands. Dipper suddenly lifted his hand and smacked himself. _Hard._

"Umm, Dipper?" I questioned, surprised at his action. He looked up at me, a now small red hand mark on his cheek. "I'm not dreaming?" He said, talking more to himself.

I shook my head, a amused expression crossing my face. "I swear, it isn't. Now, any questions?" I said, joking. I smiled when Dipper took it seriously. "Well, I was wondering what you meant when you told Pacifica to pick on someone her own size. We're like the same height. _Wish I was taller though_..." Dipper whispered the last part, making me smile. "Well, I meant you have a bigger heart."

"Well, actually, we should have the same size hea-" I cut him off. "Dipper, not like that!" I said, mentally face palming. "I mean you're bigger then her personality wise." Dipper's already red cheeks got redder. "Well, thanks Wendy..." He muttered while shifting his gaze to anything but my eyes. I leaned in a little closer while Dipper looked back at me, surprised. We were freaking inches apart until our foreheads clashed instead. "Sorry, sorry!" Dipper said, rubbing his arm awkwardly. I gave a small laugh. "No worries. Maybe we should do it when no one is watching anyways." I turned around, giving a sly stare at the door.

"Gosh darn it!" I heard Mabel yell from behind the closed wood, and heard her footsteps stomp off.


End file.
